Geniussan
by quackman92
Summary: Genius an exceptional capacity of intellect, talent, aptitude, and skill. Watch Naruto become the genius hokage. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction.

Summary: Naruto is traumatized as a child because someone he thought of as a brother is killed because of him, so in his memory he decides to become a genius because that was his brother's dream. (He still is going to be hokage).

The creature attacked and stormed the hidden village in the leaves. Its power shook the earth. Its magnitude overwhelmed the ninja. Yet they still rose against it. They still defied the beast for their loved ones. The will of fire burned in them all. They would survive and they would be victorious. But at what price?

"Kushina you know there is no other way we have to do this" said Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage."

"I know but that doesn't make doing this any easier" replied his wife with tears in her eyes.

"Go with me please that way we can go together," Minato pleaded.

She responded to him "I will not forsake my son."

So having accepted that the only sacrifice should be his and his son's Minato set his destination to the battlefield but as he left the building where he and Kushina where located in it was suddenly demolished by a great ball of fire that incinerated everything leaving ashes and a holocaust. Then something inside Minato snapped. The very thin fabric that made him the kind-hearted person he was had just been torn. He shunshined to the beast. The dreaded beast with nine-tails the Kyuubi no Yoko was about to reap what he sowed.

"Son of a bitch!" Minato began by launching his three-pronged kunai all over the beast's body. He proceeded by summoning a warrior toad with his most deadliest weapon the "Kaze Kirite" (Wind Cutter). He then used the flying thunder-god technique to swiftly appear and disappear all over the location of the kunai on the beast's body slashing with his sword and concentrating his wind nature chakra into the sword cutting deeper into the demon. The demon howled with pain unable to bear the assault it roared and pulsed its chakra in an attempt to fight back however his opponent had predicted this and easily evaded the counterattacks. Minato then jumped to the demon's face stabbed his katana into its face and using his weight to push down he proceed to open the demon's face up.

The other ninja had one thought in mind 'Yondaime is maiming the demon!'

Meanwhile Minato continued his relentless assault for revenge. He pulled out a chain of shuriken all linked together and proceeded to whip the Kyuubi who was in too much pain to respond to the enraged Hokage. Minato reached the top of its head and use the Kage Bunshin Kunai and Kage Bunshin Shuriken jutsu to unleash what could be described as an obsidian wall filled with weapons of bloody dynamic that forcefully and painfully struck the Kyuubi's tails and pinned them to the ground. The beast howled in pain because its tails were basically nailed to the earth. The Yondaime shunsined to its back legs and with the Kaze Kirite he sliced the tendons, ligaments and nerves located behind the knees of the Kyuubi. And if that wasn't bad enough he nailed three rasengans to the broken bone that you could literally see. He repeated the process to all four legs until the creature toppled to the floor bleeding heavily it gave one last look at his strong opponent.

He said to it "hell is too good for you baka-kitsune but I will be your judge today," he flashed through seals beginning the Shiki Fuujin, "I sentence you to mortality you sick son of a bitch, you took everything from me so now let me give you a taste of prison life," the Kyuubi saw the Shinigami and howled in fear that his imminent death was soon but he saw a child, but no ordinary child it was his opponent's son, and Minato said his last words "son I love you and I am doing this for everyone's good and for your protection and as for you baka-kitsune tell my son when he meets you that I am his father, that Kushina Uzumaki was his mother, that I defeated and sealed you because I know you were summoned by someone, and because I know you are wise and observant train him in my techniques and yours, and by the way there is a backup plan in case you try to weaken the seal so escape and freedom are two things you can only dream about."

And with that a bright light consumed the battlefield taking the Kyuubi with it and a dying Hokage. Then the Sandaime Hokage appeared next to Minato with Kakashi and Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin.

"Why Minato why did you let yourself die young?" asked the Sandaime.

"Because I can't live without her she was the air that I breathe and now since her death I have been inhaling poison, my existence means nothing without her, that and I need to protect my son in the best way I can, as Hokage I have a responsibility to Konoha I will not be a coward and let anyone else do what I must, but sensei, ojii-san, Kakashi do me a favor and watch over my son, guide him, protect him, and make sure the village celebrates the hero he is for imprisoning the Kyuubi for the crimes against Konoha" and with that the Shinigami took Minato's soul therefore ending any life left in him.

Clouds that had formed in the darkness began to thicken with rain falling on the depressing scene but one ray of sunlight broke through and shone on a crying baby. The three witnesses to Minato's death saw the baby and when Sandaime held it the baby pulled on his goatee in happiness that it was comforted once again. Though in a way the baby seemed to lift the mood for those three with its disturbing power of empathy and so they smiled at it causing a yawn of which cued its slumber.

Jiraiya spoke up saying "so what do we do sensei?"

Sandaime replied "I am too old for maintaining kids so the boy has to go the orphanage and to my dismay I am forced to take the mantle of hokage once again for the peace of the village, Kakashi when you are not on a mission you shall watch over him, as for you Jiraiya you will continue your work outside the village though do return to update little Naruto's seal, I will tell the villagers about Naruto I only hope that everything goes as Minato wanted it.

(Council Chambers)

"There is no vote needed to be cast why the fuck did you let the demon live?!" shouted a village representative.

"You will refer to our hero the right way or the ANBU can take out their frustrations out all on you" threatened the reinstated hokage.

"On with the motions please," requested Sandaime. And the motions were given by Uchiha Fugaku.

"Motion to kill the boy?" and some hands rose out of hatred or insecurity or who knows maybe even ignorance of what the Yondaime's purpose was.

"Motion to make the boy a weapon?" of course only Danzo rose his hand which angered him to no ends.

"Motion to let the boy live and leave him in the orphanage?" and because of the majority voting for the latter motion the council was dismissed while the Sandaime tried to find a caretaker for Naruto he thought to himself 'at least I know that Konoha isn't so ignorant enough as to forcibly end his life'.

And so he found a caretaker that accepted Naruto only for the promised sum of money. And with that the Hokage rubbed his temples and said "it's going to be awhile before I can get back into retirement."

Meanwhile at the battlefield a woman with a baby in her arms was in pain as she tripped into the blood. The baby wailed and cried for it didn't know what was going on one minute it was sleeping peacefully the next it was bathing in blood. It cried so hard at the fear of its location until the point that words were resonating from its lips "what am I doing here? Mama where are you? Mama!" the woman was dying from the labor pains and blood loss.

She whispered to her baby "you can talk? My little isai (genius), that is a good name for you that is what you shall be call Rasuto Isai (Last Genius), now be a good boy and survive for mama she can't make it with you but she will always be in your heart, go on now find a home and remember ashiteru my little isai."

And so Isai crawled through the battle that he remembered to the Konoha gates and then he wailed for help unable to pronounce words again because his mother died and he felt her spirit leave.

And the caretaker for Naruto whom happened to be strolling around saw the poor baby and out of mercy and pity she picked them him up and for the next three years she cared for them both.

_Three years later_

"Come on Naruto there has to be something you want to be," reasoned Isai.

"Well I would love to be hokage," Naruto admitted.

"Good now why do you wanna be hokage?" Isai asked curiously.

"Cuz hokage means the whole village recognizes you and they respect you and they don't try to beat you to the ground," Naruto responded.

"You really wanna do it then fine I will help you too," Isai stated as he pulled out a kunai.

"Where'd you get that?" asked a perplexed Naruto.

Then Isai slashed and requested that Naruto did the same.

"What? Why?!" Naruto questioned.

"It's a blood promise that we will achieve our dreams and that as of today we will begin to get what we want. And today I am no longer Isai just call me Genius-san," Genius-san smiled as he said this to Naruto.

Naruto eagerly grabbed the kunai and slashed his hand and both of them shook their bloody hands yelling "It's a promise!"

After they searched for the medical facility in the orphanage and told he nurse they need a bandage for a small cut.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: well the story kind of sped up a little too much than what I had planned but this is my first fanfic so go easy on me and do r&r I like to hear comments and ideas and I can take criticism

Summary: well the story kind of sped up a little too much than what I had planned but this is my first fanfic so go easy on me and do r&r I like to hear comments and ideas and I can take criticism.

Naruto and Genius-san were a wild bunch with dreams in their eyes and resolve in their blood. Ever since the blood promise a year ago they had began working at their dreams. Naruto constantly badgering Genius-san for a spar and Genius-san always pointing out the flaws in his form and in his strategy of fighting. And to Naruto it seemed as if Genius-san never had enough time for him. But he never failed in that time with him to critique him down to the most miniscule motion he made. It confused him as to why.

Meanwhile Genius-san had other plans in mind. Naruto was the perfect training partner. He always had something imperfect to point out in Naruto and he liked that. Not to pride himself in his genius but to pride himself as a genius. He was living his dream thanks to Naruto. Yet still it wasn't enough. This is why he started spending his time on research on the essence of chakra control. Yes he believed that it was a great way to start the road to being a genius. And from there he began secret theories. They rocked his world and from there he started experiments by researching the Konoha Ninja history. He wasn't through their he started to soak up all the information he could on any ninja. Any hint to their training, what type of jutsu they used, how the jutsu functioned, what affinities they had, taijutsu training, illusionary techniques, mental health, physical health, their first kill, and down to their daily lives. Being a genius was his obsession. And then he used his time for notes and scrolls. He had the basics of everything and so he looked for the advanced. And a thought came to mind 'who's the sneakiest person I know?... Naruto'

"Naruto!" called out Genius-san.

"What?" Naruto called back with a grunt of annoyance, he was about ready to sleep.

"I gots a proposition for ya" Genius-san said in a knowing way that peaked Naruto's interest.

"And what would that be?" asked an obviously interested Naruto who was trying to feign boredom.

"Well first quit trying to act cool and come with me so you can put your future hokage skills to work" Genius-san stated with an amused grin.

Naruto having gone over the edge when Genius-san said 'future hokage skills' responded "ok what are we going to try to get away with this time because if it's the Nara deer again I quit I'm not getting in trouble for your 'genius' dreams"

"Well actually I was thinking you could sweet talk the ANBU into getting us some ramen again cause the crap they feed us at the orphanage aint cutting it, that and I need you to help me go in restricted zones in the main ANBU building" Genius-san stated flatly.

"Dammit! You know as it is some of the ANBU hate me but that would give them more of a reason to hurt me like the villagers do its enough that we get in trouble for my pranks but for your genius fuck no!" Naruto angrily reasoned.

"Naruto did you know that the Yondaime Hokage did missions that the upper level ninja thought was suicide?"

"And so he had skill, he had the fucking flying thunder-god technique to save his ass if need be, he was the strongest ninja in the world dammit and to him those missions were just a walk in the park."

"Naruto my friend that is where you are wrong he wasn't always the strongest he had to train and kill his way to the top, he did those suicide missions before he made that technique and before he was recognized as a strong ninja, he took those missions on in order to assure his title as future hokage and guess what he made it!"

"So what are you trying to get at?"

"Just think of this as a suicide mission, if we actually manage to pull it off and I extract the information we need we can reach our goals faster, if they investigate and find out we pulled it off they recognize us and want us to be the guys working for them instead of for our own purpose so no matter which way you look at it we get to the end a whole lot faster with this."

Naruto decided that he would do it on account that Genius-san took advantage of his admiration for the Fourth and that he knew more about the Fourth's life than he did. And so the boys first set out a free meal ticket then to ANBU headquarters.

For a four-year old and a five-year old to sneak into an ANBU level restricted zone unseen would normally be impossible but that's why they had to try. For the glory. Naruto due to his pranking abilities had good stealth and was a quick thinker always able to pull himself out of trouble. And with Genius-san his skills seemed to double when in action. So they looked at the ANBU trying to figure out a weakness. And then they realized it. It was so simple and it was a great coincidence that the festival was tomorrow but there was only one dilemma.

"You need what?!" angrily asked an enraged Genius-san.

"You heard me I need ink, scrolls, your neat penmanship, a picket sign and a couple of barrels of sake" responded a very serious Naruto.

"Why the fuck would you need those?"

"Genius-niisan didn't you want my 'future hokage skills'? Well now we're gonna put them to get us into the restricted zone just trust me I have a plan."

"Care to inform me?"

"Well the Kyuubi's Defeat Festival is tomorrow and everyone is celebrating right? Right so what say we treat the ANBU to a drink of sake and see who can chug the most I say if we goad them into a drunken state and then you use the picket sign with your neat handwriting over saying 'ANBU Headquarters Closed for celebration purposes' they might be drunk enough to actually buy it and we go into the restricted zone unrestrictedly because no one told us it was restricted…. Tomorrow"

Genius-san looked at Naruto amazed. That was an actually well thought out plan that was inspired and prepared in the span of about five minutes of looking at the ANBU headquarters and five minutes of looking at the festival preparations. If Genius-san could decide he would make Naruto hokage now.

"Alright Naruto let's do it. I just hope your plan doesn't involve ANBU that can hold their liquor" Genius-san stated wishfully to Naruto.

And the two boys went into to town to see where they could find enough sake barrels to get all the ANBUs drunk. Surely enough they found the barrels being loaded into a merchant's cart. The same merchant who beat down poor Naruto a year ago for taking his son and the same one who knocked Genius-san unconscious for trying to help the 'demon'.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Isai were running around trying to build up stamina so that they could keep their blood promise to each other. They had just bought weights and finished their warm-ups which consisted of 100 pushups, chin ups, sit ups, pull ups, karate-style pushups, stretches, and futile attempts at break dancing. They were just about worn out when a merchant passed by them giving Naruto a spiteful glare. Unbeknownst to them this merchant lost his only son to the Kyuubi. And when the man saw Naruto He saw a chance at revenge. Immediately he picked up his dagger that he used to protect himself from bandits and stabbed the boy in between the intestines. Naruto writhed in pain in response to said action while Isai screamed "what the fuck!" And then the merchant grabbed Isai by the back of his head and continuously slammed his forehead to the road until no resistance came. He then continued his assault on Naruto by sending a flurry of slash attacks to Naruto's torso and midsection. Naruto fell to the floor asking the man in a pleading voice "what did I do wrong?" The man simply kicked him so hard in the ribs you could hear the bones break and he said to him " you took my son you demon" and then he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled out a metal bar and he thwacked Naruto's elbow until the white part of the bone came out ripping through the arm. He repeated the process to the other arm and was about to continue his quest for revenge when he heard people headed in their direction and he ran with his merchandise screaming "someone help this poor boy!"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto told Genius-san "I know you said that emotions are taboo for ninja but right now I'm thinking we can pay back our debt to that merchant." He said this with venom dripping from his lips.

Genius-san responded with equal malice in his tongue "Naruto it's my turn now I have an idea."

"Do tell do tell"

"Naruto you get a bucket of sand from the park then when I tell you throw it at his face meanwhile I'll get that dagger from him and from there we go buck wild"

When Naruto returned with the bucket of sand he immediately launched it at the merchant's face and he trapped the bucket over the merchant's head. As the man screamed in shock and mild pain Naruto tripped him to the floor. Genius-san ransacked his cart for the dagger and instead he found a metal rod. With said weapon they hit the man in between his legs where the very identification of males was located. In the balls. After Naruto held his arm and Genius-san beat the elbow until the bone ripped out of the skin. They repeated the same process to the other arm. Genius-san then found a switch-blade in a secret compartment and took it out to reveal the blade. In the reflection of the blade both Naruto and Genius-san gave an evil malicious smile. They started cutting the tendons, ligaments, and muscle located behind the merchant's knee. They did this to both knees so that he would never walk again. After they grabbed rather large, jagged stones and took aim at the man's upper torso. To finish him up they took the bucket off his head and tied him to a nearby tree and took turns beating his forehead with the metal rod until he stopped screaming in pain. Now that revenge was out of the way they took the cart with the barrels full of sake and a sign that said: Caution! Experimental Sake Do Not Give To Light Drinkers. And Genius-san whom caught the sign by a chance glance said to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto how often do the ANBU drink?"

"Well you would think a lot because of mental instability with the killing and all but those ANBU are sent to the psychiatric ward and 'Scarface' with 'Hebi-chan' attend to them with other guys that don't wear Konoha hitaite. But the ones that are in the ANBU buildings are actually light drinkers because they are patrolling or because they are going in and out of missions. I'm surprised though you would think that they drink their problems away yet they don't. Its probably that saru-ojjisan doesn't allow them to drink heavily because in a drunken state ANBU could do pretty stupid things."

"We're in luck then, I guess your plan might pull through" stated a very content Genius-san.

And sure enough it did. When two boys went to the ANBU headquarters building they said that as if in a secret code "the monkey wants to share the bunch" and sure enough the ANBU bought it with the liquor and the cart. They started drinking and eventually most of them passed out while the rest saw the sign that Genius-san made and immediately went to go celebrate with the villagers. In that time Naruto and Genius-san ran to the restricted zone and reached a library of scrolls. They found the guard passed out nude on top of another guard. Naruto thought 'I thought homosexuality was banned in Konoha oh well thankfully they're drunk so no one will remember.' They immediately began to read the scrolls and copy down all that they could and since this wasn't their first time doing a similar occurrence the little tramps worked fast. When they finished they saw a couple ANBUs waking up in hangovers and they had one thought in mind 'fuck'. But as soon as they got up they fell back and Naruto and Genius-san sighed. This woke up the library guards.

"What are you two doing in the restricted zone? When the council finds out you two will be executed for trespassing a government office" the ANBU guards stated with a little too much happiness in their words.

Genius-san being a smart-mouth shot back "then I'll see you guys also on death row"

And one of the ANBU guards said "and why would that be punk?"

Naruto finished Genius-san's thoughts by saying "for indecent exposure to children, homosexual relationships heavy drinking while at post, and for traumatizing two children."

The ANBU guards saw that their nudity, their arousal, they felt recent stimulation in their genitals, and found that cum was leaking their anal regions. They screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Genius-san continued "now I know that you are already in enough shock but in truth only you two would be on death row and not us, you see the hokage likes us and he won't permit that we die, about you I don't know so it looks like if you don't want your secret out you are gonna have to do what we say"

And immediately after the ANBU clothed themselves they begged and pleaded for mercy saying "we'll do anything, anything just don't tell the hokage about this"

And Naruto said "train us then and teach us how to use these useful jutsu we copied down"

And due to their circumstance they were forced to agree on the two boys' terms. Now for Naruto and Genius-san actual real live training from ANBU began and boy it was going to be a tough one.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: so far the story now is going to plans so bear with me people that this stuff aint as simple as I thought it would be

Summary: so far the story now is going to plans so bear with me people that this stuff aint as simple as I thought it would be.

Ever since the ANBU had accepted training the little five-year olds they sort of grew on them. They never let them know of course because then that would be more ammunition than what they already had. But for now training was of importance.

"You both want to be great ninja so badly and you can't even walk up a tree?" asked one the ANBU sensei.

"Give me a fucking break our chakra networks aren't as developed as they should be in order for us to do this kinda shit!" Naruto replied.

Wham! A ruler slapped across his lip. "Let me tell you now so you know. Who is the sensei?"

"You are."

"Who is an experienced ninja with knowledge of training methods and chakra?"

"You are."

"So don't give me your fucking excuses for failure because there never is one. In the ninja life failure is failure and is inexcusable. Now get up and do it again. You managed to rotate the leaf at your forehead so you can sure as hell manage to walk up a tree."

A few hours later Naruto and Genius-san were on the verge of unconsciousness when the other ANBU sensei came with snacks. "Alright lunchtime. Eat Up!" he said to the apprentices.

"Sensei" Genius-san requested "could you explain to me and Naruto your standards?"

"Well Genius-san my standards for you and Naruto are simple: when you enter the ninja academy you two will be nothing short of child prodigies, you will graduated at the top of your class, and afterwards you will reach your dreams thanks to us a whole lot faster."

"Is that why your training is difficult?"

"To you it is difficult but in reality it is not, at least for Genin."

"Do you think we can keep up being small children?"

"So far you're doing okay" But in reality the ANBU thought 'these guys shouldn't even be able to have rotated the leaf, that they walked a couple steps up the tree means they are fucking good.'

"Oi sensei?" Naruto asked "mind telling us about one of your missions?"

"Sure I'll tell you about this one suicidal mission we took that isn't classified."

_Flashback_

"_Sandaime-sama we are here do you have a mission for us?"_

"_Yes I want both of you to infiltrate Water Country's daimyo's palace, inside is a scroll with information on their recent developments and I need to be sure their bloodthirsty wars are not about to affect us so I need to be informed of their plans for the 'kekkai genkai disease' so you two will deploy yourselves in that palace find the scroll and kill the daimyo's son for disrespecting the fire daimyo's daughter. Do not worry about war the Water Daimyo gave his permission for the assassination of that unfortunate imbecile remember you have three weeks for this assignment otherwise the Water Daimyo does it himself to prevent a war and we lose our chance to find out what they are doing. Do you understand?" _

"_Sir Yes sir!" they both said and they headed to ANBU headquarters to gear up._

_They headed out in an hour or so after they were ready and set on their mission. They reached the castle in about two weeks and they saw several Genin placed outside the castle compounds. They counted fifty in total. They both thought one thing 'Fuck.' So they backed off and headed into town in a bar thinking to themselves 'how the fuck are we going to get in?' Then inside the bar two Genin guards showed up for a drink and so the ANBU saw their golden opportunity. They waited until the Genin got drunk and dragged their bodies, took of their clothes and slit their throats. Then they put the clothes on and followed up with a henge. After they went back to their 'posts' saying it was their shift again. They went inside to the palace and saw the ventilation systems and the entered it using trial and error to eventually find the room they were looking for. Though there was one problem. There were ten Jounin in the room guarding it and the Water Daimyo's son. He was smiling maliciously saying "The fire daimyo thinks he can kill me? Pathetic! I'll simply kill him and his daughter with all the ninja at my disposal, surely father will protect me." The Jounin thinking 'man this kid is annoying.'_

_The two ANBU looked at what they had in their arsenal, they had flash bombs, poison, experimental explosive tags, kunai, and minor A-ranked jutsu at their arsenal. One ANBU did hand signals for 'drop flash bombs and kill Jounin quickly before they recover, I'll use the head hunter technique to get the brat.' And so one of them dropped several flash bombs that blinded the Jounin allowing for quick, instant, and silent deaths. While the other ANBU using the head hunter technique went and brought the Water Daimyo's son to the ground up to his neck and finished him off by slitting his throat. Then as proof they killed him he sealed him into an empty scroll. Afterwards they exited the room dressed as Jounin claiming to the Chuunin 'the brat was too fucking annoying for his own good' and when two Chuunin didn't recognize the two Jounin he sounded the alarm. Then the first ANBU said to the other "fuck what now?" And the ANBU responded "well all we need to do is get inside the thick of the Genin guards outside I have an idea and I need a very good distraction for the Chuunin." So the other ANBU ran to the window and the remaining ANBU did some hand signs and mentally stated __**'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile Technique' **__turning the Chuunin who followed pursuit to ashes while he ran to the window and jumped out with his partner. They landed in the middle of the Genin immediately used henge and then one of the ANBU began hand signs mentally saying __**'Demonic Illusion: Bindings of the Evil One' **__and the Genin all panicked because they thought that all of a sudden a great demon with horns was holding them all in chains not allowing one of them to move a millimeter. So the two ANBU began their mass murder of the Genin guards of the Water daimyo's son. Then the rest of the Chuunin guard came and the two ANBU immediately left and activated the mines the Genin had apparently placed should they fail. And while their will was to go off with a bang for the opposing assassins the Chuunin ended up being their final testament to failing their mission. And so the ANBU made it on time to Konoha and reported mission success._

_Flashback ends_

"Whoa that was awesome you took on that many ninja and won!" screamed an overzealous Naruto.

"We didn't take them on stupid we used our brains and beat all of that brawn, remember one thing Naruto and Genius-san brains will always beat the shit out of brawns" on of the ANBU said.

The other ANBU apparently bored of story time and curious for progress screamed "what are you slackers doing get back up practice that chakra control technique again!"

And that whole day Naruto and Genius-san worked so hard that at the end of the day they managed to finally walk up the tree though they passed out immediately afterwards.

And so the next day Naruto woke up to Genius-san scribbling notes furiously.

"Whatcha writing there nii-san?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about it I'm done now anyways. So, Whatcha wanna do?" Genius-san said.

"Feh. I don't know I mean ANBU homo-senseis are off on a mission and the training routine is way too hard for me right now. Any ideas in mind nii-san?"

"Well I wanted to keep doing notes why don't you go find someone that we can victimize I'm sure you can think of a good prank to liven up the villagers they have been a little vague lately."

And so Genius-san returned to his notes and while Naruto went to go reflect on the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Mountain. He sat there for a while trying to figure who could be their next victim and what type of victimizing would they do when he suddenly sniffed the air and it smelled of recent blood. He went to go check it and he saw to masked bodies with flies all around it and buzzards on their way for lunch. Naruto felt like he was going to hurl but he had to check who these people were so that they could be given a proper grave. When he pulled off their masks what he saw made him cringe. It sent a shiver down his spine to slowly caress the hairs on his skin. These corpses where his ANBU sensei and from the looks of it they were killed from asphyxiation yet no apparent cause. Naruto thought one thing 'Genjutsu'. And then Naruto screamed out "WHY!" The only two people even if blackmailed who actually took an interest in him and Genius-san and was proud to call them students. The only ones who didn't have hatred embodied in their eyes. The only ones who thought that they could reach their dream. Their sensei had just been ripped from them no question asked. No last comments or more appropriate goodbyes. No. There was no mercy in the stripping of not just steps to their dreams but steps to a normal life filled with actual people that cared. What the fuck did he do so that every moment of his life another tragedy was waiting just around the corner? What? So that he could fix it. But today he would not know and today he was left to mourn. He walked to Genius-san so that he too may mourn with him. To live today and die tomorrow that was his life yet he found no day to fully rest from the mental stress.

Meanwhile, Genius-san was still scribbling notes furiously and then he saw Naruto go into their room with tears in his eyes and trinkets in his hands.

Naruto said to him "someone killed our ANBU sensei"

The news came to him like an earthquake. And he was shocked to the core that someone so sinister so insidious so evil had stripped Naruto of two caring sensei.

"Who the fuck did it Naruto, tell me so I can slit their fucking throats!"

"I don't know but we have to report this," and Naruto let out more tears "but why us what did we do?"

Genius-san immediately hugged Naruto and told him "little brother we did nothing it was never and can never be our fault. We just have to be stronger to protect tour precious people."

They both sat their in their room in the orphanage crying the whole night with not a wink of sleep. They could not move a millimeter without feeling the choking sensation of depression, stress, sadness, and woe. So they waited not knowing for what but in the morning the manager of the orphanage kicked Naruto out and then Genius-san right afterwards. So they walked the streets to the Hokage Mountain that way nobody would bother them and no one would hurt them.


End file.
